Digi Love
by Arlia-Miki
Summary: Primer fic que subo aunke no es el primero que escribo una serie de historias de amor entre las diferentes parejas, reviews please!
1. Prologo: Que es esto?

Digi-Love

By Arlia Black

Prologo¿De que rayos va esto?

Holaaaa! Aquí Arlia Black, la famosa escritora! Bueno, de famosa poco, porque este es el primer fic que publico aquí, aunque detrás vendras muchisimos mas!

Bien, ya es hora de explicar de que va este fic. Bueno, no es un solo fic, son muchos fics recogidos en uno, osea, cada capitulo sera un fic independiente. Cada fic constara de una pareja, en un unico capitulo (one-shot) Aquí teneis algunas parejas que apareceran:

- Ryo y Rika

- Henry y Rika (lo se lo se, ambas me gustan, aunque prefiero el Ryoki)

- TK y Kari

- Tai y Sora (dedicado a mi keridisima Mai)

- Matt y Mimi (dedicado a mi mejor amiga, Afri)

- Takuya y Zoe

Bueno, si a alguien le gusta otra pareja, yo con gusto escribo el fic solo dejen un review indicandolo

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece (ojala) solo algunos personajes que aparecen (Megumi, Arlia, Mai, Afri, Yanna, Kani etc.) son mios y que nadie los toque!


	2. Ryoki

Digi-Love

By Arlia Black

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece (ojala) solo algunos personajes que aparecen (Megumi, Arlia, Mai, Afri, Yanna, Kani etc.) son mios y que nadie los toque!

Arlia: Aquí tenemos el primer capitulo, dedicado a Ryo y Rika espero que les guste a todos que me dejen reviews con sus opiniones y sugerencias para sus parejas favoritas

**CAPITULO 1: Ryoki**

- Oh, creo estar en un sueño! Esto es maravilloso...Ryo, me estas escuchando?

- Eh?... si si

- Que acabo de decir?

- eeee...pueeeess...

- Lo sabia! Eres un estupido degenerado! Te odio!

La chica se levanto y se fue ofendida

- Laia, espera! - Ryo intento detenerla en vano - Mierda, mierda, mierda! - comenzo a golpearse la cabeza contra un muro - Por que, Ryo Akiyama, por queeee? Por que no me la puedo sacar de la cabezaaaa! - suspiro - Arrrgg! No hago mas que pensar en ella! Que tienes, Rika Makino, que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti?

Rika cerro de un portazo la puerta de su cuarto, furiosa. Estaba harta. ¿Por qué no la dejaban tranquila? Simplemente porque no eran tan cabezahueca como sus primas... Rika esta enfada porque esa tarde, las mujeres de su familia (su madre, su tia, su abuela, las hermanas de su abuela y las hijas de las ultimas) habian decidido tomar el te en casa de la tamer. Pero eso no era lo que la enfurecia, ya que normalmente ella se limitaba a desaparecer. Sin embargo, esa tarde la habian llamado y en cuanto la vieron empezaron con la cantinela de siempre:

--FLASHBACK--

- Hija, siempre con esa coleta tan sosa y los vaqueros, ¿Por qué no te arreglas un poco mas? - habia comentado su abuela

- Asi no atraeras nunca a ningun chico - dijo una de sus tias-abuelas (tambien conocidas como las Mari-focas)

- Mejor - replico Rika - no me interesan los chicos

- Mujer, tienes 14 años! - habia exclamado la otra Mari-foca (su abuela tenia dos hermanas)

- Seguro que hay algun chico rondandole a nuestra Rika-Chan por la cabecita, verdad? - dijo una de las primas de su madre

- Te miento o te desilusiono? - dijo ella sarcastica

- Oh, Rika, no seas desagradable! - la reprendio su madre

- Mmmm...puede que a nuestra Rika no le vayan los hombres...

- Vicky, no digas eso ni en broma! - dijo otra tia - Una amiga mia tiene un amigo de tu edad, que seguro te va a interesar...

- Ni de coña! - grito la tamer - no pienso conocer a ningun estupido niñato!

- Rika! - la riño su madre - no hables asi, y menos delante de la familia! RIKA! VUELVE AQUÍ! - segundos después, un sonoro portazo hizo retumbar las paredes de la casa

-- FIN DEL FLASHBACK--

- "Por que no me dejan en paz de una vez? Yo soy una tamer, soy la Reina de los digimons, los chicos no me interesan" - penso la chica "_Ah, pero eso no es del todo cierto y lo sabes_" - dijo en su interior una vocecita - _"Hay uno al que no puedes olvidar, Rika, por mucho que te pese" _- la tamer empezo a golpearse la cabeza contra la madera de su escritorio al ver en su mente un rostro sonriente - "Sal de mi cabeza, Akiyama. Sal ya..."

Aquello podia seguir asi. Ryo lanzo sus sabanas por los aires. Habia vuelto a soñar con su pelirroja. No podia continuar por mas tiempo. Habia tratado de olvidarla, pero no habia podido. Habia salido con centenares de chicas, pero no se la habia podido sacar de la cabeza. Rika era especial. Y él no se habia atrevido a pedirle nada. No queria perderla. Pero ya no aguantaba mas. Tenia que hacer algo. Y rapido. Tomo una decisión.

Once y media de la mañana. Rika dejo su plato, con pequeños restos de trotitas y sirope de chocolate, en el fregadero. Suspiro. Su abuela habia ido a visitar a una de sus hermanas y su madre, para variar, estaba trabajando. Pasaria el dia sola.

Llamaron al timbre. La chica fue a abrir. Al ver quien estaba en la puerta, fruncio el ceño.

- ¿Que pasa, Jen?

- Rika...es queeee...Takato ni me mira! - exclamo la joven castaña, rompiendo a llorar.

Rika puso los ojos en blanco.

- Anda, pasa.

Fueron a la salita y le dio pañuelos a Jen

- A ver, ¿Qué ha pasado ahora?

- Pues...Iba por la calle, paseando, cuando vi a Takato. Iba a llamarle, cuando llego una chica, lo abrazo y se fueron...y él ni me miro! BUUUAAAAA!

- Ay, Jen! - exclamo la pelirroja - En primer lugar, esa chica puede ser perfectamente una prima. Takato me comento que iban a visitarle unos familiares, asi que seria normal. En segundo lugar, tu estabas a punto de llamarle, pero no lo hiciste, si lo hubieras llamado, tal vez te hubiera visto. Y en tercer lugar, él no sabe que te gusta, asi que es normal que solo piense en ti como en una amiga

- Pero yo no quiero que piense en mi como en una amiga!

- Pues dile que te gusta

- No puedo hacer eso! Me moriria de la vergüenza!

- Pues hija, usa el lenguaje del cuerpo.

- Con lo burro que es, ni se dara cuenta.

- Haz lo siguiente: Vas a donde este él y con tu voz mas sexy le dices "Takato, te apetece venir a mi casa? Mis padres han salido y yo me aburro mucho" y si no te hace caso, pues te guardas la teta y le pegas una patada en los Kinders

- Rika! Seras hentai! Como voy a hacer eso?

- Jaja, era broma! Tambien puedes enviarle una carta expresando tus sentimientos.

- Esa es una gran idea

- Pos ale, vete a escribirla

- Muchisimas gracias Rika

Jen se fue y Rika volvio a quedarse sola.

Se puso a ver la tele. Al rato volvieron a tocar al timbre.

Cuando la tamer abrio, fruncio el ceño de nuevo

- ¿Qué tripa se te ha roto?

-...

- Hooooolaaaaa! La Tierra llamando a Akiyama, me recibe? Si has venido a molestar, ya te puedes ir larga...

Rika no pudo terminar. Ryo la habia cogido por la cintura y la estaba besando. Tras unos segundos se separaron.

- Rika...yo...

La chica la arrastro literalmente dentro y cerro la puerta

- "Ahora si que me mata" - penso Ryo

Rika fue hacia la sala, indicandole a Ryo que la siguiera. Una vez alli (Ryo rezando a todos los dioses conocidos) lo empujo contra el sofa, haciendo que se sentara y se sento ella encima

- Tu tambien me gustas - le susurro al oido. Y después lo beso. Esta vez, se fundieron en un beso mucho mas apasionado que el anterior. En ello estaban cuando...

- Rika-Chan, ya estoy en casa! - la madre de Rika entro en el salon y los pillo (recordemos: Rika sentada encima de Ryo, Ryo debajo tomandola por la cintura) - Pero hija por todos los cielos! - exclamo su madre - Id a tu cuarto por lo menos!

- MAMA!

- Jajaja, tranquila hija, no pasa nada. Me alegro de que al fin muestres interes por algun chico

- MAMAAAA!

- Vale, vale, ya me callo. Ryo, quedate a cenar y a dormir, si quieres

- MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Si un Charmalaeon los hubiera a Rika y Ryo, le hubiese dado un ataque de envidia (los que entiendan de pokemon lo entenderan )

Dias mas tarde, Ryo y Rika paseaban por el parque.

- Rika, te queda mejor el pelo suelto

- Ya, pero hace calor. Ademas, no me gusta el pelo suelto

- Si, como quieras. Yo solo digo que asi estas mas guapa. Deberias soltartelo tambien por la calle, no solo en casa.

- Tu tambien podrias hacer mas cosas que haces en casa

- ¿Por ejemplo?

- Mimarme

Ryo rió y la abrazo.

- ¿Asi esta mejor?

- mmm si

En ese momento se encontraron con Jen

- Rika? Ryo?

Se soltaron casi al instante y se sonrojaron

- Oh, por mi no corteis - rió la castaña - Haceis buena pareja. Cuanto llevais?

- Cinco dias, seis horas y cuarenta dos minutos - respondio Ryo

- Cuentas las horas y minutos?

- Esque me encanta estar contigo - Ryo volvio a cogerla de la cintura y le dio un beso en la mejilla

- Y tu que tal, Jen? - pregunto Rika, aun desde los brazos de Ryo

- Pse...en ello estoy

Unos dias mas tarde, todos quedaron en el parque. Rika fue la primera en llegar y se sento en el césped.

-Vaya, Rika siempre llega la primera - dijo Kazu

- Ahí esta Ryo - informo Takato

- Vamos a ver que hacen - propuso Kenta

Takato, Kazu, Kenta, Henry y Jen se escondieron detrás de unos arbustos.

Ryo se sento junto a Rika

- Vaya, si que tiene valor - comento Takato

Ryo le paso a Rika un brazo por los hombros y la atrajo hacia él

- Esta loco? Rika lo va a matar! - exclamo Kenta

- Vamos! - exclamo Kazu - Tenemos que salvar a Ryo

- Esperad...- Jen intento pararlos.

- Rika! - todos se les acercaron - Sabemos que quieres matar a Ryo, pero antes de hacerle nada, escuchanos...

- Escucharos? - interrumpio Rika a Kazu - Para que? Pienso tomar medidas ahora mismo

La tamer tomo a Ryo por el cuello y le beso. Las mandibulas de Takato, Kazu y Kenta se fueron al suelo.

- Vaya, enhorabuena, chicos. Haceis una pareja estupenda - dijo Henry

- Gracias Henry - Rika se solto el pelo. Las mandibulas de Takato, Kazu y Kenta volvieron a caer.

- Ri...Rika...- dijo Kenta, recuperando el habla - Te encuentras bien?

- Yo? Divinamente, por?

- Primero besas a Ryo y luego te sueltas el pelo.

- A Ryo le gusta mas asi - replico ella - Ademas, que tiene de raro? Acaso no puedo tener yo novio?

- Esqueeee...bueno, tu no pareces el tipo de chica que...

Rika iba a gritar algo, pero Ryo la beso a tiempo.

FIN

Arlia: Que tal el primer fic? Poco currado, lo se, pero lo he escrito en unas horas y encima haciendo de canguro ¬¬. El de Henry y Rika me lo currare mas, lo prometo.

-R-E-V-I-E-W-S-


End file.
